


Assumptions

by Himanochi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himanochi/pseuds/Himanochi
Summary: On the train from Pendrago back to his home, Mikleo happens to sit right across from the probably most breathtaking boy he had ever seen. Not that he would say that out loud.If there only wouldn't be this little problem about the boy's seemingly girlfriend...





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> We were working with a simillair text the other day at school, and I immedeatly thought of Sorey and Mikleo when I read it, so... have this!  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language. Feel free to point out any mistakes, though. Actually, I'd really appreciate that.
> 
> Also, I'm currently stuck in writer's block. I hope at least someone can enjoy this, though.

Mikleo had a book in his hand.

A book that he had already read countless times -- and more -- but he couldn’t read it often enough. The fact that it was written by his uncle didn’t even have anything to do with it. Descriptions of ancient ruins filled its pages, theories he could agree with, and theories he found ridiculous from the beginning to the smallest details at the end. Still, every time he read it, Mikleo would read those kinds of theories too. He never grew tired of reading it.

After all, it was a really good book. And it was one of the reasons why he studied Archeology and History at Pendrago University at the moment.

Yet, there was no other reason for it to be in his hands, as to simply distract him from the boy sitting across of him in the small train compartment. Only a table between them.

Mikleo’s book didn’t do a good job. At all.

The boy also had a book in his hands, but -- unlike Mikleo -- he seemed to actually concentrate on it. Mikleo couldn’t read the title of the boy’s book. He didn’t care though. His mind was too busy burning the image of this stranger inside his head.

He had brown, unruly hair and green eyes. Orange feather earrings hung down from his ears and framed his face, which had a soft expression and small smile directed to the book in his hands.

Mikleo didn’t know how it happened. But somehow along the train way from Pendrago to Lastonbell, his gaze had made its way to the unknown boy in front of him, and he hasn’t been able to look away ever since.

The boy looked so calm, yet clearly excited about whatever it was that he had been reading since Mikleo stumbled into the compartment. How could anyone _not_ look at something so endearing and… and…

He didn’t even have any words for it that sounded right. Everything didn’t seem to give this boy’s presence justice. So he just stared at him, however creepy that might sound, and tried to memorize every little detail about his appearance.

Even if looking at him meant he also had to look at the one thing he completely hated about this boy. Well, ‘hated’ might be a bit too hard of a word to use. But still. Mikleo could clearly feel the rising jealousy and disappointment.

Because looking at the boy automatically meant looking at the sleeping, red-haired girl leaning against his shoulder, too.

And said girl probably was the boy’s girlfriend. In the end, he didn’t seem to mind her sleeping against him _at all_. More like he was already used to it happening more often than not. So they must’ve known each other for far longer than Mikleo had.

 _Of course, you idiot. You just met him on the train! You didn’t even say a single word to him!_ he mentally scolded himself.

This was ridiculous. Completely, and utterly, ridiculous. He had to do something about this. Now. Maybe he should start with finally looking away, and actually reading his favorite book of all time instead of just outright ignoring it for hours by now.

He didn’t even had a chance with the boy right from the start. He was already taken, and Mikleo wasn’t someone to destroy other people’s relationships. He didn’t even know this guy. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

Without being able to stop himself, he let go of a heavy sigh which had started to build up in him.

Mikleo only realized his mistake, when the head of the boy snapped up and he was able to stare directly into those deep, green eyes. And even though he knew that he was _still staring_ , he _still_ couldn’t look away, because _dammit_ , no one told him those eyes would _sparkle_ so much upon seeing him.

At least, it didn’t seem like the boy minded Mikleo staring so bluntly. In fact, there was even a big, goofy smile starting to grow on his lips.

Mikleo could feel the heat of his blush creeping over his entire face in mere seconds. Apparently, no one ever told him the smile of this boy would be so genuine and honest, either.

His heartbeat quickened, he became nervous, and he couldn’t say why he was still able to hold eye contact with this boy, even though he was so… breathtaking.

How those green eyes seemed to lost themselves in Mikleo’s violet ones, -- probably his imagination, though -- how the boy’s skin seemed to gain a tad more color. How he finally shifted his gaze away from Mikleo to stare out onto the landscape outside the window, nature reflecting in those green mesmerizing, innocent orbs…

Oh, good. He opened the door to the sappy romance department of his brain. That… wasn’t a good sign. Nope. Not at all.

_…do something!_

Mikleo decided to start screaming at himself in thought.

He didn’t do something, though.

Suddenly the train came to halt. It took Mikleo a moment to realize they already reached Ladylake Central Station. Next up would be Elysia, Mikleo’s destination. And he didn’t say a single word to this breathtaking guy in front of him, -- did he really think that a few seconds ago? He was so far gone already… -- not that it mattered. He already had a girlfriend after all.

Why did he have to keep reminding himself of that fact?

“Oh, _crap_!”

Mikleo flinched from the sudden shout. The girl that had been sleeping against the other boy’s shoulder jumped out of her seat, quickly grabbing for one of the suitcases on the luggage carrier above the window.

“Sorey, I told you to wake me half an hour _before_ we reach Ladylake!”

“Sorry,” the boy -- Sorey -- sounded completely guilt ridden, “I was-- busy.”

The girl managed to haul her suitcase down from the carrier, but instead of immediately dashing out of the train -- what any normal person would do, if they almost missed their destination -- she froze in her movements and sent Sorey a suspicious look, raised eyebrow and all. “ _Busy_?”

Sorey avoided looking at her by shooting a quick glance in Mikleo’s general direction. The girl catched that small motion and followed Sorey’s eyes to Mikleo.

The stare that girl gave him was so strong, Mikleo felt like she was using this very moment to decide if she should ram a dagger straight through him, or if he was a good enough person to live.

But she looked just as fast back to Sorey as she started glaring at Mikleo. “Tell me the details later,” she patted Sorey’s head like he was a little puppy.

And Mikleo started to get confused. Weren’t they going to stay at the same place? And was that the way you would say goodbye to your boyfriend? By patting him on the head?

“Will do,” Sorey responded with a shy smile on his lips.

The girl seemed satisfied with that, and -- without any last words -- she stormed out of the compartment. Mikleo was sure his confusion was written all over his face.

“Say hello to Alisha for me!” Sorey screamed after her, as if that was the only thing he had forgotten to say.

“Will do!” was all he got for a response.

Mikleo stared at the closed door of the compartment. Was this supposed to happen?

And, wait. Wasn’t he completely alone with this Sorey-guy now?!

“We’re only friends,” Mikleo’s head snapped immediately in Sorey’s direction. There was still this shy smile plastered over his face, but he looked straight at Mikleo. “Her grandfather is one of my professors at Lohgrin University.”

Mikleo didn’t know what to say aside from a pretty dumbfounded “Oh”… Until he realized that this was the very first word he said to Sorey. _Oh_.

“Um, how did you--“

“People always think we’re dating,” Sorey said, before Mikleo could even voice half of his question. “I believe Sergei still thinks so,” he added more to himself.

“Oh…” _Wow, Mikleo. Very eloquent._ But he didn’t had the time to say anything else.

“By the way,” Sorey pointed to the book in Mikleo’s hand, “You read the _Celestial Record_ , too?”

“Oh, yeah,” Mikleo glanced down at his copy for a moment before he instantly snapped back at Sorey, “Wait, you too?”

Sorey only shot him a bright, toothy grin while he stretched out his arms to present Mikleo the cover of the Celestial Record. The book seemed to be very well read. Just like Mikleo’s.

“It’s one of the reasons why I decided to study archeology!” Sorey’s voice sounded incredibly excited.

“Same here,” Mikleo could feel the corners of his mouth being tucked upwards. Apparently, Sorey’s smile was also contagious.

“Seriously?” Sorey leaned forward in his seat, steading his upper body on the small table between them. “What do you think about the section covering the Mabinogio ruins? I grew up in Elysia, but I never had the chance to properly explore the ruins there.”

“Me neither,” Mikleo didn’t remember the last time he had been feeling so excited about something, “I always wanted to, though.”

“Do you come from Elysia, too?”

“No, but Camlann.”

“Then we have to get off at the same station!” If possible Sorey’s smile seemed to only grow bigger and bigger.

What had Mikleo been worried about these past three hours again?


End file.
